Needs
by Sleeze
Summary: Fujisaki is a fuckboy and wants his son Yato be laid. Hiyori is very curious about the word 'sex' and secretly wants to try it. Fujisaki now sets his plans into action for Yato and Hiyori with a little advice from his bitch Yama.
1. Chapter 1

Hiyori and her friends were walking after school. They were pretty bored today but something told them that they were going to enjoy the rest of their life.

"Hiyori what are you going to do tonight?" Akira asked.

"I'm not sure Yama. What about you? Don't you have plans?" She sighed not bring up the topic of Yato going to visit her house.

"Well... Guess who invited me at his house?" She looked at her both friends.

"You father?" Aimi suggested.

"Um... I don't know." Hiyori said.

"Fujisaki of course!" She jumped in joy, flickering the memories of the time the both of them spent together.

'What?! How the fuck?! Why would he even do that?! Is he toying around with her or is this really what he feels for her?! I hope he doesn't break her heart." Hiyori said in her mind as she watched Akira giggle about her crush inviting her over.

"Wow. It looks like we'll never be in her game Hiyori." Aimi said referring to a boyfriend.

"Well I won't say that of course... But anyways I heard that there's a really nice dude that's going to transfer to our school tomorrow." Hiyori said.

"You're a virgin or not?" Aimi asked out of the blue.

"What the?! Of course I am!" Akira shouted. "Anyways I gotta hurry and prepare myself for his big cock- I mean I gotta get ready for my date. See ya!" She said as she ran.

"Did she say c-cock?" Aimi asked.

Later That Day

Akira was finished dressing up. She wore a blue and white crop top and blue, white and black mini skirt with a pair of shoes to match. She walked to her meeting point with Fujisaki and saw him there sitting on a bench. After a few compliments, and a few blushing, they finally got to Fujisaki's house.

"Wow it's soo big." Akira complimented on the size of the house.

"Well I do own this place." Fujisaki said.

"I can't wait to get inside and see it!"

"As they say...Ladies first." Fujisaki smirked as he opened his house door and allowed her in.

"Oh my God! This place is sooo cuteeee!" Akira squealed. "So where's your parents?"

"They're dead." He answered. "They died a long time ago."

"Aww you must have been lonely all this time. But I'm here for you now." Akira said as she sat on the couch. "Awch!" She jumped up feeling something stung her buttom.

"Oh I'll move it." 'Damn Hiiro'. He moves the staff into the other room.

"So... What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Um...Anything is fine." She figited.

"Father. I'm stepping out now." Mizuchi said as she walked towards the door. "I'll leave the two of you with some privacy."

"W-Who is that? Why is she calling you 'Father'? I thought you were a virgin?" She said in shock as she say Mizuchi.

"Um...I.. She's my cousin, Mizuchi. She only calls me 'Father' because her parents told her to." He lied to her.

"Oh well that makes perfect sence haha." She laughed nervously. "Well see you later Mizuchi."

'Damn why did she have to get stung by the staff.' He thought to himself.

"Can I tell you something?" She looked him in the eye.

"Yea sure."

"Everytime I see you...You makes me get all...wetttt..." She said as she seducively crawled on him."You don't know how much I'm craving for you." She said as she sat on his crotch, making him twitch a little.

"Um...Really wow. I didn't know I had that effect on you." He laughed nervously.

"Oh no you must have been thinking that I'm..." She jumped off of him. "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind really." Fujisaki smirked at her. "I won't tell anyone if we'd play around a little." He slinged her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Wait really?!" She blushed until he dropped her on his bed. He dropped down next to her pushing her back down onto the bed.

"You're being horny and I'd gladly join you." Saying that, He weighed her legs down with his right leg and laid his arm across her torso. "I'm bored." She rolls onto her side with much difficulty and props her head up with her hand.

"Oh you know why you are doing this. And didn't we say we're going to start?."

"Yes, you very well know it as well."

"Good. Cuz you're the best. Come here." She rolls over on me; even before she got on top of him she'd already started kissing him. She kised him deeply, softly, tenderly before licking his lips, parting his willing mouth. As he respond he hear her giggle softly.

"What's," kiss, "So" kiss, "funny?" She presses against his lips with growing passion.

"Nothing…" She mummers, pulling off his shirt.

"This isn't productive right?" He ask her, rolling around so that he's pinning her down.

"Mhm." She mummers in agreement.

"So then what're you trying to do?" He asked as he held her hands working on his pants still.

"I'm trying to make it productive." She answers so straight faced he just have to let her have her way."Sure you want me to be so cruel to you?" He groan as she licks the head of his penis.

Akira leaned up under his cock and began to lick at the underside with just the tip of her tongue. She was slow, teasing. She could have just started to have him fuck her mouth, but that wouldn't be fun. She teased the ridge of the head of his cock before she brought it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

She loved his taste. He tasted like a real man, he tasted powerful.

She drew off and began to kiss the cock down along the side and nuzzled it up a little bit so it laid against her face. She reached out with her tongue to tease his large sac. She drew it into her mouth, her cheeks bloating out a little bit from being full with his nuts. She sucked on his balls carefully.

Fujisaki shuddered a bit as he looked down to the Akira Yamashita. She was doing things slowly, but sensually. His cock was rock hard and she was barely giving it any attention. The lack of use of her hands was interesting too. He shuddered once more as her tongue stroked his sac while his balls filled her mouth.

She was slowly driving him crazy with desire.

Slowly Fujisaki reached down and grabbed her brown hair, carefully pulling his sac out of her mouth with a slight pop on her end. He put the tip of his cock on her awaiting tongue and slid into her mouth. She didn't deep throat him, but it was still quite pleasant to feel her tongue working over his cock.

He began to thrust vigorously into her mouth making her give off little gagging noises as he did so. She never took him deeper than about halfway but her eyes stayed focused and looking up at him while her tongue slid all over his shaft.

Who would have thought Akira Yamashita was such a slut?

She slowly drew back off of his cock, sucking hard as she drew the saliva off the cock with her mouth. Her lips came free with a small pop and she looked up at Fujisaki as though savoring his taste. "Does my hot wet mouth please you Fu-Ji-Saki?" She asked breaking up each and every syllable to his name. She cupped her breasts with her hands. Her breasts were little more than a handful, but she was pleased with them. "Do you want to shoot your hot creamy manliness all over my tits?" she asked tweaking her nipple with her fingers.

Fujisaki groaned at her actions. He finally just couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to..." He said and gave a slight grunt. He felt her fingers tighten over his cock and pump away at it, trying to get as much cum as possible.

Akira moaned out as she felt a thick trail of cum splatter against her cheek, the second shot taking her on her chin and dripping down onto her breasts. Her pumping hand got more out of him with a third shot taking her on the other cheek. The fourth and fifth both splattered against her breasts and upper chest.

She moved her hands away from Fujisaki. She then rubbed the cum all over her face, kissing the tip of his cock as she ran her hands through her hair. She flicked her tongue over the tip. "Why thank you." She said in a husky tone.

Akira then laid back onto the bed and watched Fujisaki move to kneel between her legs. "Taste me." She whispered, spreading her legs. "I want to scream for you."

He hooked his arms under her legs and brought them up over his shoulders. He leaned his head down and he began to lick at her entrance, his tongue probing in between her pussy lips slowly. She tasted sweet, like fresh honey drawn from a beehive.

He jerked her forward a bit, his fingers digging into her thighs. His tongue pressed deeper and Fujisaki moved closer, his hair brushing against her thighs. His nose teased against her clit and he couldn't help but moan at the taste.

It was quite enticing.

It also reminded him he wanted to do it to Hiyori.

Akira moaned softly, running her fingers through Fujisaki's hair. She could feel that pink muscle working in and out of her, teasing her relentlessly. His hot breath fell against her sensitive body and it just made her lust spike up. She tried to roll her hips into the his mouth, trying to get him to taste her more and more. "That's it…" She locked her legs against his back.

He drew his mouth away from her pussy and turned his head to the side a little bit. He began to kiss along her inner thigh, teasing her a bit and making her shiver. He nibbled and her toes curled a bit against his back. He nibbled against her pussy lips and her back arched even more, even with the slightly uncomfortable position for her.

"Oh Shit!" She cried out as she felt him turn and lick her clit. His tongue swirled around it and her legs gave a spasm and her insides began to twitch. She was going to cum so hard.

Not even Abe with all of those mouths had been this good.

She felt him nibble on her clit and she lost it, she cried out in pleasure as she released, her eyes rolling back a bit as her body twitched. The sheer power of the orgasm definitely made her not regret her decision to screw him.

Akira drew back slowly from him. She moved to grab her skirt, knowing men had difficulty getting back up after the first orgasm. It wasn't bad, a pity she couldn't have screwed him, but she didn't expect much from the young teen to begin with.

Fujisaki grabbed her legs and drew her back against his body, his hard cock slipping between her thighs, running over the silk of the stockings and between the lips of her pussy, not penetrating her, but rubbing against her. "I'm not done yet." He said in a huskier tone of his own.

Akira looked down to see the swollen cock she had sucked off just moments ago and she licked her lips. "Oh goodie for me." She said pleased. She pressed against him a bit more, rolling her hips upwards to feel the blonde sliding between her pussy lips more.

Fujisaki began to thrust, grunting a bit as he felt the silk against his thick shaft and her wet pussy against the swollen head. She felt soft, not just the silk but also her pussy lips. He felt her legs bend over his shoulder, resting her heels against his back as he thrust slowly between her legs, being careful. For some reason, he didn't want to penetrate her just yet.

Akira moaned out a little more, feeling the tip of his dick pass over her clit. Kami, it felt good. It was kinky, dirty. It was like he was treating her as his own personal Yama Slut.

And she loved it.

Still, she didn't want to get to her orgasm too quickly and not have him give her a second dose of cum. She ran her hands over her breasts, noticing his eyes focus on them. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, smearing his cum against her skin as she slowly worked it in. She licked her lips enticingly as she locked eyes with him.

She couldn't believe how hot and horny she was getting. Her pussy was making Fujisaki's cock slick and in turn it was causing the stockings to get wet as well. She reached down and gently stroked the tip that was always in a forward thrust, using her fingers very lightly along the crown of his dick.

Fukisaki grunted a little bit as he felt Akira stroke the tip of his cock. He thrust a bit faster and leaned in a bit, feeling her legs bed against his chest some. He grabbed one of her perky breasts in one hand and squeezed at it, getting her to moan out some more.

Fujisaki moved against her body more. His breathing was getting a little more labored. He stared into her eyes for a moment. "Tell me you love me." He told her.

She licked her lips. "I-I love you." She said and moaned a bit more. "Fuck, how did you learn how to treat me like this?" she asked in a huskier tone, reaching up and grabbing at his shoulders.

"Skills, lots of reading and a good imagination." He said and grunted a bit.

Akira gave a small whine. "Fuck me, fuck me and pound into my pussy until I've been broken." She said. "Show me how a real man fucks. I'll be the Yama slut if you be the Kouto stud." She said. She was so close to the edge, she wasn't getting any closer and it was sheer torture for her. She needed to cum, she needed it.

Fujisaki repositioned himself and pushed himself into Akira's tight cunt, feeling her folds try to reject him. He allowed a slight confident smirk tug at his lips as he realized she was forced to stretch to accommodate him. He glanced to her face and realized she had released, her face twisted into a silent scream of pleasure.

She came as he had entered her. She was so worked up and so horny that when he pushed in with that thick cock, she was set off. She was breathless, unable to even properly scream out her pleasure. She felt her slick folds grip at his cock as he dragged out of her body and then begin to push inside of her. Her legs twitched a bit as she felt that thick cock pressed back inside of her, a little deeper than before.

Her orgasm was extended by the thrust and it felt so good to her.

Fujisaki repositioned himself a little bit more. He grabbed Akira's legs a bit tighter and soon he began to thrust into her a little faster and harder, driving himself nice and deep. When she finally caught a lungful of air, Fujisaki listened as she began to give loud moans.

"Oh fuck." She cried out as she felt her body worked over by the blonde. She reached down and began to rub at her clit. She grabbed one of his hands and put it on her breast, arching up into his hand as he began to squeeze it.

He grunted a bit and he drew out of her. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and drove his cock back inside of her pussy, getting her back to arch and twist before he began to pound into her, smacking her on the ass.

She cried out as she felt him pounding into her from behind. She smacked her fist against the ground as she felt him driving his cock inside of her, hitting every spot she needed him to hit. She yelped every time his hand fell against her ass. Her juices were soaking her thighs and her nipples ached.

And she loved it.

Fujisaki grabbed Akira's hair tight and gave a loud sound of pleasure before he released inside of her, his hips jerking as he filled her with his hot cum.

She twitched some, her eyes threatening to roll back into her head from the pleasure. She had another orgasm, she could feel every twitch he made inside of her body. She could feel how deep his hot cum was filling her. She shuddered and almost collapsed had an arm not wrapped around her body.

He eased out of her and watched as his seed spilled out of her and down her thighs a bit. He was breathing a little heavier and had a light amount of sweat on his face. Still, he needed to get back to his team. He layed down next to her on the bed.

"Akira." He called her softly.

"Y-Yes?" She replied.

"Do you want to do this another time?" He asked.

"Of course.I...love...you.." She said as the both of them drifted into slumber.

The Next Day

"Yama why are you do late? It's second period." Hiyori asked her in concerned.

"Maybe Fujisaki banged her last night. Did you let your mother know?" Aimi asked her.

"W-What no! And I did tell my mother I was at your house." Akira answered.

"Who is that dude?" The three teens averted their attention to infront the class. Their homeroom teacher was standing infront the class with a boy.

"Good morning class this is Tobi, our new transfer student I was telling you about." The teacher welcomed him. "Don't get too cocky with him." She said as she left.

Tobi sat at an empty seat which was next to Aimi. "Hey."

"Um..Hi" She blushed.

"Damn someone's horny." Akira said.

"Says someone who had sex last night." Hiyori whispered to Akira.

"Hey how did you-"

"Don't worry about that. Your secret's safe with me." Hiyori said.

After School

Hiyori got home from school and started going upstairs when she heard, "Haha It's nothing like that. I've only spoken to a few people, one of them being Hiyori but it seems that Aimi likes me or something." Hiyori ran upstairs to change her clothes then she hurried back into her living room only to stare at Tobi.

"What the?! Why are you here?!" She looked at him.

"Well you see...My dad works at your father's hospital." He said as Hiyori's mother sneaked a peak at him.

"Well that explains on how Mom is looking at you right now." Hiyori caught her mother.

"W-No I'm not!" She looked away.

"Fine whatever but I'm going to visit my friend's house." Hiyori said as she walked out the door.

"See you later!" Her Mother said.

Dango Shrine

"~Aww how sweeeet~" Kofuku said as Hiyori and Yato were both blushing.

"I-It's not like that! I just- Fine whatever!" Hiyori cheeks were now crimson red.

"As I God I can grant your wish." Yato said.

"Hush. Don't ruin the moment." Daikoku whispered to Kofuku.

"Would you, Hiyori Iki become my girlfriend?" Yato held out his left hand.

"O-Of course!" Hiyori tried not to keep herself from looking away from his eyes.

How could she resist them?

"You have made a wish, and it has been heard loud and clear. Your wish has been granted." Yato smiled as he pulled Hiyori into a kiss.

"Damn." Daikoku fainted.

"~Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~~~!" Kofuku squealed

At that moment, all of her thoughts turned to a blur. All Hiyori could think about was how badly she wanted to kiss him back so she did. Their lips moving in perfect sync, sparks flying everywhere...It's just like how she wanted her first kiss to be, not with Fujisaki. She never loved him and he stole her first kiss at Capyperland. Then, Yato did something she wouldn't expect him to do. He roughly pushed her against the wall and kissed her a bit more passionately which sent Kofuku into recording the whole session with her phone. Without thinking, her hands went up to tangle in his hair as she put more passion into her kisses, her lips only leaving his when she needed more air. Why do humans need to breathe? If it was her choice, her lips would never leave his. They continued their kissing until the door swung open, revealing a gaping Yukine.

"Um... What the hell is going on?!" Yukine asked.

Hiyori didn't really pay much attention to what Yukine and Kofuku was saying because her mind was still wandering off to the kissing session she just had with Yato. How does one simple thing make her go insane? She may never know the answer to that one... The one thing she knew the answer to was that she was absolutely in love with Yato, and nothing could change .

"Wow I didn't know that Yato would actually...Just wow." Yukine blushed just wondering how it would be like to finesse some cheeks and to see breasts.

"Awch! What the hell Yukine!?" Yato was stunged.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Yukine tried to deny the fact of his pervy thoughts.

"Yukine what did Kazuma teach you?" Hiyori asked.

"He thought me some things. I can't tell anyone." Yukine pouted.

"Is it done?" Daikoku woke up. He'd never thought Yato had it in him.

Hiyori's House

"Wow is it getting hot in here?" Tobi said as he took off his shirt.

Mrs. Iki could only stare at his abs, wondering why she had to marry a fat ass man with no packs. She didn't really care about his personality, she only liked to ride dicks, which Mr. Iki's dick broke when she had sex with him one week ago.

"Can I help you?" Tobi looked at Mrs. Iki. He couldn't help but grin.

"I'm coming back-" Mrs. Iki said as her dress was stuck to the chair. "Damn." She tried pulling it out but it only ripped.

Tobi was now seeing her black silk panties, and her lacy black bra.

"..."

"Oh Kami I'm so sorry." She tried to run but found herself pinned to the wall. She blushed and pushed Tobi slightly. "Well? Don't tell me your not enticed by my abs.." he flirted. Mrs. Iki knew that it's bad to do it somewhere inappropriate in the house but the guy was really, really hot and she knew she wouldn't be gifted by another great chance. She smiled and pulled him for a kiss. Actually, she's actually old to this kissing thing. Mr. Iki is the first guy she's ever kissed but she was really curious about this stuff so she read a lot of tutorials how to kiss good so she can snug like a pro. And also, she sometimes play with herself when she's alone...

Tobi licked the edges of her mouth and went as deep as he could almost wanting to eat Mrs. Iki. She is now sitting on the floor as Tobi moved his hand to her well-shaped breasts. She yelped a bit but then she started to enjoy it so she just continued to kiss him. He massaged her breasts roughly and obsessively. She pulled from their kiss and started moaning. "Ahhh... W-What if someone comes in?" Tobi started kissing her neck now and his hand went under her torn dress and under her bra and he squeezed it making her scream. "Shh... You don't want someone to come in right?" She nodded. She gradually lied down the floor as she tore of her shirt so Tobi would have more freedom with her body.

"Oh God Mrs. Iki.. You're such a slut." he teased.

She chuckled and pulled his face to her breasts. Tobi swirled his tongue on her nipples as it began to harden. He sucked on it and licked it devouringly. "Ahhh.." Mrs. Iki moaned as her hands ran down Tobi's back. "Your nipples are as hard as pebbles. They need to be punished." he said and bit it with his teeth. "Oh goddd!" she shouted. "Hussh.." He silenced her with a kiss. His hands then went down on her and removed her underwear. He spread her legs and stared at her thing in awe.

"Don't look at it like that. It's embarassing."

"What are you embarrassed for? They look awesome." Tobi teased her clit with his finger. He bent down and licked her pussy making her moan in pleasure. "You're getting wetter baby. Don't worry. I'm gonna fill you in later." He thrusted his tongue in her vagina heating her hole up making it even more wetter and wetter. Tobi got up to remove his pants and boxers revealing his 8-inch cock. Her eyes widened. "Get ready baby. I'm gonna make you come so badly." He got on top of her and teased her vagina by rubbing his dick right there. "So where do you want it slut? Vaginal or Anal?"laughed. He even got time to joke at this moment. "Anywhere would be good."

Tobi smiled. "Well, since I was bedazzled by your wet pussy, I'm gonna give you a vaginal service. Then next time, I'm gonna fuck your ass like crazy." He suddenly inserted his hard dick and Mrs. Iki screamed in pain. He thrusted in and out of her rapidly. "You want this bitch!"

"Y-yes.. Ughh... ahh... Harder! D-deeper!"

Tobi got into a sitting position so he could go in her even more and thrusted deeper almost wanting to break her.

"Ahh! I-I'm c-... come.. coming!"

Her orgasms spurted out of her vagina and Tobi's shaft was now wet with her cum. She was panting really hard.

All of a sudden the door was slammed open revealing an angry man.

"Shit!" Tobi shouted as he pulled himself out of her and jumped through the window. He was a bit glad that it was night so no one couldn't see him. However Yato and Hiyori were about two blocks away when they saw a naked person run down the street.

"What was that about?" Yato asked her.

"Maybe an affair?" Hiyori suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori and Yato walked into Hiyori's house only to see...Well you know what I'm talking about.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU CHEATING WITH ME YOU FUCKING WHORE! I GET IT SO WHAT IF I'M ONLY 5 INCHES?! AT LEAST YOU FUCKED ME RIGHT?!" Mr. Iki shouted.

"Dad what's going on?" Hiyori looked at her dad in confusion.

"It's nothing dear. Go back to your room now." He replied changing his mood.

"Um... okay" Hiyori waled towards the steps.

"What was that about?" Yato said as he held her hand.

"I see spirits! Vismatos Tribum Robix Motos!" Her granny came from the door and zapped Yato, sending him up the stairs.

"Granny what are you-!" Hiyori tried to stop her Grandmother but was pushed to the ground.

"He is a spirit and shall not be around the Iki family. Vismatos Incendere Ad Pulvox!"" She pointed her hand directly towards Yato and Hiyori jumped infront of him, letting the force pushed her on the wall.

"Aah!" Hiyori cried.

"I think I need a rest." Her grandmother said as she went back to her room.

"H-Hiyori! Are you okay!" Yato said as he tried shaking her. He then lifted her in bridal style and placed her on her room bed. Didn't her parents heard anything or was they still quarelling?

"Y-Yato." Hiyori said in a weak tone, watching his concerned face.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her guiltily. "Why is your granny like that?"

"She, she hates spirits. She said that they haunt her..." "I'm alright. What about you?" She cupped his cheek.

"Oh me? I've never been better haha!" Yato laughed nervously.

'Why does he smell so nice!' Hiyori mentally cursed himself.

"Hiyori." He saw her blushing."Why are y-"

He was cutted off by a kiss. Hiyori pulled him onto the bed with her. She could feel the weight of his body on hers, the taste of his mouth, the sensuality of his lips. Their movements became more hurried and rushed, like they both knew and wanted what could happen if they didn't stop. They felt naughty, uninhibited, wanting more. Yato, while supporting himself with his left hand, used his right to slowly make its way from her knee to her tiny waist, deliciously enjoying the curve of her hip. She dove deeper into the kiss, as if he was sucking her into him, as if his strength was absorbing her weakness.

He moved away from her lips now, slowly trailing his lips to her chin and then down her neck. She could feel the coolness of his tongue, his lips on her, urging her to release herself to him, to let her thoughts go further, to think of what could happen between them, so soon.

"D..d..don't stop" she squeaked out while trying to get a grasp on herself, pulling her arms up and under Yato's shirt to his back and up towards his shoulders. His skin felt smooth and she could feel his muscles straining; shaking with either restraint or pleasure, she couldn't tell which.

"I don't plan on it" he replied, and although this may have been one of the most physically tiring things he had done in his life, the sheer effort of restraining his need, his desire to have her in the God sense, was totally overwhelmed by the need, no, the requirement to have her in the intimate, human, sense.

Her natural instincts told her that this was it, the one she had been waiting for. The one she would go all the way with. There was no stopping now, not with what was happening between them in this perfect moment of wanting.

He felt a change in her, a confidence, an acceptance, and he knew that she wanted him, that he was to be her first. He looked up at her and she down at him, he moved up to kiss her once again, this time more forcefully, stronger, and she pushed back into him. Slowly, they made their way up to a kneeling position on the bed, facing each other, grasping each other, kissing each other. He took a moment to take off his shirt and fling it on the ground, and she admired his body, - as if there was anything that could make her want him more than she already did. He stared into her eyes, catching them with an intensity that for a moment scared her. She was caught in his trance.

He brought his hands down to her waist and slowly lifted up her shirt, and she raised her arms so he could remove it over her head with ease. The shirt joined his on the floor. He drank in the sight of her in her lavender bra, and dove into kissing her neck, trailing his tongue and lips down into her cleavage, kissing each breast where the skin was exposed, and grasping at her waist with his hands, trailing them down to her rear. She tilted her head back, offering herself to him, wanting him to taste her, all of her that he could. He moved his hands up to her mid back and expertly loosened the clasp on her bra, looking into her eyes, confirming with her this is what she wanted.

She couldn't have wanted it more. She hadn't been naked in front of anyone before, but something inside her wanted to go further. She needed Yato to see her. She slowly grabbed each strap and slid off her bra, revealing herself to Yato for the first time. He absorbed what he saw; each breast perfectly formed and topped off with a delicious pink nipple. He craved it, he craved her so much. He took his left hand and moved it up to cup her right breast, the feeling made her go crazy inside, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. He returned to kissing her, all the while softly squeezing her breasts, and flicking the nipple with his thumb.

He could feel himself getting hard, and she could feel it too, an anticipation of what was to come, what as yet unknown pleasures she was about to experience. He had to work harder now, to restrain himself in all ways possible, to let himself enjoy this pleasure that WAS Hiyori, for as long as he could. He lowered her down onto the bed and returned to kissing her neck, her chest, and then he moved his lips over her right nipple, swirling his tongue around and sucking her pink bud. She squirmed at this new found pleasure. She could feel herself getting tingly, getting wetter down there. She felt an ache, an ache to be touched in the most private of placed. At first it embarrassed her but then she felt naughty, sexy, powerful.

Yato moved his lips to her left breast continuing to drive her crazy with intensity and yearning. His hands moved to the top of her shorts, which he undid deftly. He moved back up to give her a long kiss on the lips that made her toes curl with pleasure. She grabbed him and pulled him to her as much as she could, needing to feel his weight on her, his body and naked, cool, perfect skin next to hers. She instinctively parted her legs so now he lie between them, and curled them around his body, using them to bring him closer to her.

"Now hold on" he whispered in her ear, sensing her urgency. He was going to make this a night she and he wouldn't soon forget.

"Close your eyes" he began, "and trust me" he said with an intensity that left her eager with anticipation.

She lay there in quiet darkness and felt him moving above her, felt his lips trail down her body leaving it tingling in anticipation. She felt a blanket being laid on top of her and him crawling underneath it, over top of her. He slowly removed her shorts and then ever so slowly, her panties. She felt the touch of his sweaty hands drag, no; caress them down her thighs and off. There was no turning back now; she couldn't make herself stop now even if she wanted to. He returned to her face to kiss, no devour her lips from underneath the blanket, having himself quickly removed the rest of his clothing in flash.

She could feel his manhood between her legs. It was larger and harder than she had expected, and was a bit scared of what was to come. She pulled him to her, anticipating that this was it, this was the moment they two beings became one.

When he felt her wetness on his member, he shuddered. This was more difficult than he had imagined, keeping control like this. His devotion to making her first experience a memorable and most pleasurable one was on his mind constantly.

"Not yet, Hiyori" he murmured, teasing her.

"Please" she gasped, instinctively pulling him closer to her.

"Mmm mmm" he answered back, shaking his head no. As he began to kiss her again, he moved his right hand to grasp her breast, then down her stomach to her thigh and gently eased her legs apart.

"Mmmmmmm" she replied, through the endless, glorious kissing.

He moved to the side of her and he eased his hand between her legs and felt her wetness. She was dripping with juices. He moved his index finger from bottom to top of her vagina, bathing it in her wetness. As he slowly began to insert it into her, her legs parted more and she began to shudder. He rhythmically moved it in and out, and added a second finger to his first, which she accommodated easily. He began massaging her clit with his thumb all the while pumping his fingers in and out. He could feel her hips start to move up and down in rhythm with his hand. This was a feeling she had never felt before, so good, throughout her whole body.

"More" she gasped, she didn't want his hand; she wanted him.

"Not quite yet" he playfully teased. He was driving himself crazy; he wanted her so much, but not just yet. He was stronger than he had though possible. She was so beautiful, so good, so Hiyori.

He moved his entire body under the covers, and positioned himself between her legs. He removed his hand from her vagina. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't... Stop, Yato". She then felt a cool soft sensation on her vagina, soft, soothing, and wonderful. She then understood what was going on.

To taste her this way was something in between the taste of her kissing and the taste of what he imagined her pussy would taste like. He swiftly maneuvered his tongue around her clit, sucking and licking the sweet juices. He could feel her squirm around with pleasure. He heard her moan. He felt her hand on his head, pulling him once again, closer to her. She had never imagined she could feel what she was feeling now. She felt him insert two fingers into what was already a crazily pleasurable zone. Aaahhhh. With him softly and luxuriously licking her pleasure nub and rhythmically prodding her vagina with his fingers, she could feel the pleasure and tension in herself building and building.

He knew she was close. He had slipped a third finger into her vagina - this time he knew she was ready for HIM. He stopped what he was doing, quickly cleaned his hands and face and returned to kiss her lips. She knew now that this was it. She was so hungry for him, she could hardly stand it. If this is what he had felt like the day that they met, she knew what a strong person he had to have been. She felt like she was ready to explode.

Her body signaled to him that she was ready, and he slowly guided his penis into her. She was so warm and hot, so tight and so perfect. He could barely contain himself, but he had to, for Hiyori. She was first in his mind. As he entered her, she felt an awesome sensation. He filled her physically and emotionally. She looked into his eyes and knew that they had reached another level, a higher plateau, a deeper connection. She opened her legs wider and wrapped them around him, pulling the entire length of him as deep into her as he could go.

He slowly withdrew and once again pushed himself into her tight hot circle. He began slowly but gradually got faster and faster. Her hips were meeting his, thrusting against each other, each time bringing more and more pleasure to each of them. They both began to moan with pleasure.

"Oh Hiyori" escaped his throat; he couldn't help himself.

She had to grab the bedpost above her head. He grabbed a nearby pillow and tore it to shreds, feathers going everywhere. She could feel them coming to a head, closer, closer, and then with a burst of ecstasy, Hiyori and Yato released together, shock waves rippling through their bodies. Hiyori could not believe that this was happening. She was the highest she had ever been; she felt like she was flying through the sky.

Yato knew that she was the one for him. He was glad he had taken the time to give her a first experience she would never forget, that he would never forget. He didn't know he could feel this way, with anyone. He released his emotion and fell on top of her, kissing her, holding her tight. She was the one, the one he had been waiting for.

 **Morning**

Hiyori woke up smelling the scent of Yato. She really loved it. She did have school tho but she woke up the same time as usual. Seeing Yato sound asleep next to her made her smile.

"Yato...You have to wake up. Yukine must have been worried." Hiyori whispered into his ear.

He did't wake up but she did the unthinkable, she crawled under the sheet. Hiyori admired all of Yato's features, his muscles, his abs, his dick, all of it. She thought he was so hot and sexy, she wanted him to fuck her so hard that she would end up having his kid nine months later. But she didn't want that for him well...not yet.

But right now, Hiyori had to wake him up. So she poked at his limp eight-inch dick, soon it grew to a full twelve inches right before Hiyori's eyes. She quickly stuck his dick in her mouth, and began to suck it, letting her tongue explore his manhood. She continued to suck Yato's cock dry, swallowing all the pre-cum that leaked out. Yato started to moan in his sleep, not knowing what really is happening. Hiyori could feel Yato's dick begin to twitch, and she knew he was close. So she sucked faster, Yato soon shot his cum down Hiyori's throat. She quickly pulled his dick out of her mouth, and pulled the covers back over Yato. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and left the room to take a shower.

 **1 Hour Later**

Yato woke up, and felt sticky. He quickly pulled away his covers and saw his dick, covered in dry cum, all wet and sticky. He sighed and grabbed some tissues and cleaned up his mess. Yato thought that he was just having a wet-dream or something. He walked over to the table and saw his clothes neatly folded along with a towel. He picked it up seeing a note. It said 'Dear Yato, I enjoyed my time with you last night. I'm hoping we can do it again soon. I've also set the tub for you and hope you enjoy the bath ^.^'.

He smiled and headed towards the shower.

 **School**

"Morning, staying warm?" Aimi asked while sitting next to her.

"Yes Ami where's Yama? She haven't been answering her calls." Hiyori looked at her in concerned. She was worried about the poor girl, thus Fujisaki and his abilities.

"She told me that she's coming late and that we should go out with her this evening to buy condoms and some pills." Aimi answered her.

Hiyori's face turned crimson. If she'd only knew to use a condom last night but she didn't regret having Yato in her. She'd rather just be on the pills until she was 21 years old to have it the way it's suppose to .

27 Minutes Later

"Yama where have you been?" Hiyori approached Akira.

"I was home. My mom was arguing with me how early I reached home this morning." She sighed.

"You know, you should tell her the truth, that you were at Fujisaki's house." Aimi pointed out.

"I'm not telling her that. She would give me all this girl talk, you know I don't like it. Besides there are things I still can't tell her." Yama explained, knowing that her mother would beat her ass.

"I can imagine her right now." Hiyori said.

"I told her I was at Hiyori's house." Akira laughed.

"What! Why did you use my name?!" Hiyori yelled.

"It's a good thing she didn't mention my name." Aimi laughed.

"Actually I told her it was a sleep over soo..." Akira said.

 **Dango Shrine**

"Yato where were you last night?" Yukine asked angrily.

Yato totally forgot about his Regalia but he had to do what's best for him and that was spending time with Hiyori. Actually she's the one who keeps the friendship of the three best friends and will always.

"I was out." Yato simply answered.

"Yeah, with Hiyori." Yukine spat and Yato slowly turned his head to Yukine. "You probably spent the night with her."

"And what if? It's none of your concern." Yato blushed.

"Of course it is. I'm your examplar you know!" Yukine shouted.

"Yeah your right but there are still things you can't learn right now." Yato said.

"Sure, whatever I'll just go and let Kazuma teach them to me."

"Don't come crying when you learn kid."

With that, Yukine got up and prepared himself to go visit Kazuma. Yato was still relieved from his last night sex with Hiyori, wanting to perrish that moment with the two of them together forever.

 **Hiyori's School (Lunch Time)**

"Hey can I sit here?" Tobi asked as he looked at the three girls, Hiyori, Akira and Aimi.

"S-Sure." Aimi stuttered.

"Yeah you can." Hiyori gave him approval. "Hey Yama I need you to fix something for me in the bathroom." She said as she pulled her out of the lunch room.

"What was that all about?" Tobi asked the girl with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know." She twirled the fork in her hand.

"Say, are you single?" He took the fork out of her hand and sticked it in his mouth.

"Um...I..am but-" She blushed.

"Wanna be my babe?" He blurted out.

"Why should I?" She took the fork out of his mouth.

"I kind of think that you're feeling left out without a man because both of your friends have boyfriends and I'm available." He stated, shocking her.

"Whaaaat?! Hiyori has a boyfriend?!" She dropped her food. "Fine!"

"Meet me at 'All You Can Eat' at 6 tonight." He stated.

"Is that a date?" She asked nervously. Who would of known that she was attracted to him, or at least feel a kind of passion for him.

"Why not?"

"Alright."

 **Sometime In The Afternoon**

"So Akira, has anything strange been happening to you lately?" Fujisaki asked.

"Kind of but I don't want to bore you with my life story." Akira said in sarcasm.

Fujisaki just wanted to know if his staff made her see spirits such as phantoms, Gods and Regalias. If so he would have to tell her some things about the world.

"Yesterday, Hiyori told me that she didn't have a boyfriend but...I saw her going home with this Guy and he seemed really strange." She stated.

"Ah yes. It must be Yaboku right?" He said to himself.

"Who is Yaboku?" She asked him.

"That's her boyfriend. He's finally in his rebelious stage now."

"Are the two of you related?"

"He's a relative."

Fujisaki knew the he couldn't just tell her about Yato being his son because she would want to know if he had sex at an early age or something like that. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask about anything else about Yato.

"Can I meet him some time?" She asked.

"Sure. I can tell him to meet up at my house tonight with Hiyori. Did you tell her that you were visiting again tonight?"

"Nope. Don't worry I won't tell Hiyori about it." Akira laughed.

 **Fujisaki's House**

"Fuji the room is done." Akira said as she jumped on him, on the couch.

"That's great. I think it's time to call Yaboku." Fujisaki chuckled as he dialed Yato's number.

"What do you want now dad?" Yato answered the phone.

"Well someone's in a soul mood. I guess you don't want to meet Cappyper, I'll just tell him to-" Fujisaki said as he was shocked to see Yato infront of his door.

"Where's Cappyper?" Yato panted.

"I'll take you to him in a while. Where's Hiyori?" He looked at his son.

"I'm right here." Hiyori said as she stepped into the house.

"Hiyori I didn't know you had good taste in men." Akira congratulated her.

"Yama what are you doing here? How can you see Yato?" Hiyori asked.

"I guess this is the work of the old man." Yato said.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were that Yaboku guy." Akira asked Yato. "Hiyori there is something important I need to tell you. Follow me." Akira put on an innocent look on her face and Hiyori followed her. The were inside of Yato's room. Hiyori couldn't believe this room smelt like him.

"What do you need to tell me?" Hiyori said as she sat on her bed. She then saw Akira holding Fujisaki's staff, "What the! What are you doing with that?!"

 _'Alright. Fujisaki said that I just needed to touch her clothes with this.'_ Akira said to herself as she slowly walked towards her friend.

 ***Zap*** "What the hell?!" Hiyori screamed as everyone in the house heard her voice. "Akira Yamashita what the fuck are you-!"

"Hiyori what's-" Yato came rushing into the room but was stopped when he saw a certain brown-haired naked girl. "H-Hiyori..." His face grew red.

"Akira now!" Fujisaki shouted at he pushed Yato on the floor.

Akira hurried and zapped Yato with the staff. He was now wearing nothing as he turned, he saw Akira and Fujisaki closed the door. The locked it from their side.

"Yato...I-Is there any clothes in here." Hiyori asked, trying to avoid his eyes.

"W-well yeah." Yato said as he headed towards the drawers. He opened the drawers only to see it empty. "What the fuck! Do you think this is a joke?!" Yato cursed himself mentally.

"Since we're locked in here...how about...how about, you know...since we're naked..." Hiyori said as Yato locked his lips with hers.

"Yeah." He mumbled throughout her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to know one of the reasons I like you Hiyori?" he asked in raspy growl.

"Yes" She breathed.

He grabbed her right hand and placed it on his cock. He was hard.

Extremely hard.

"Because every time I'm around you this happens. I get so fucking hard that all I want to do is throw you against the nearest wall and just fucking ravish your entire body and I hate myself for it because I feel like a fucking teenager going through puberty who can't control his cock" she was so turned on by what he had just said that she didn't know if she would cum on the spot or faint from the verbal pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh God Yato" She moaned, rubbing him. He grunted in response and pushed himself into her hand.

"What do you want me to do to you baby?" he asked as he started trailing open mouthed kisses on her neck. She shivered at the sensations and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, earning a delicious moan from his lips.

"I want you to fuck me. I don't care about Fujisaki"

She gripped him in her hands. He was large, and though they both weren't virgins she was certain it would be a bit painful. As she started to stroke his hard cock his hands moved over her body, caressing in some places, heated in others. She started to pump faster, wanting him to lose control and take her already, she heard a loud moan escape his mouth as she started to kiss down his chest and pumped him when she felt his hand start to travel south.

Reaching down to palm her pussy he ran his fingers over her slit, towards her bundle of nerves and started to rub.

"Ahhh, that feels amazing, don't stop"

"Wasn't planning to"

He continued rubbing while she stroked, both of them moaned and sighing their mutual pleasure, she was getting closer to her peek as he rubbed while he sucked on the nipples of her breasts when he suddenly stopped.

"Hiyori I can't take this anymore, I need to be inside you"

"Then by all means" she replied cockily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up against the wall, positioning her entrance to his awaiting cock, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You better hold on tight, I don't do slow"

"Oh God" She said as she wrapped her arms against his shoulders in anticipation of what was to come… literally.

He slammed into her and stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to his size. _'My God, he felt amazing, while I was right about it hurting a bit, It could not compare to the unbelievable pleasure I felt!'_ She screamed in her mind. He set a fast pace, entering her in long hard thrusts, she met each one while trying to keep her eyes open. The feel of his body on her and inside her was almost too good.

"God Hiyori, you feel incredible" he moaned as he quickened his pace, circling his hips and hitting her clit in the process.

"Do that again Yato" She gasped. He stilled for a moment and she almost hit him for doing so.

"You mean this?" he said as he re-entered her and ever so slowly circled his hips.

She moaned loudly as she grinded into him and pulled on his hair, he groaned in return and sucked hard on her neck which she was sure she'd have a hickey tomorrow. He pulled out and quickly slammed into her, gripping her hips and slamming her down as he thrust upward. She began riding him with abandon, desperate to cum.

"Yato I cant last much longer" She groaned out as her rhythm became erratic and she started to suck on his neck.

"Me either" he said as he pulled all the way out of her, slammed her back down and circled his hips once more.

"Well then it looks like Yaboku and Hiyori are getting it on. Why don't we follow Akira?" Fujisaki said as his ears continued to listen to the loud moans of Hiyori and Yato.

"Fujisaki you're such a pervert, but I like it. Let's go." She said as she tried to pull him with her.

"Akira?" She stopped as he turned around facing her.

"Yes?" She blushed.

"How opposed are you to handcuffs and a blindfold?" he smirked and she immediately felt herself get wet. _'Oh. My. God. Fujisaki is all of my fantasies come true!'_

Hiyori's breath caught, her damn eyes rolled back, her back arched almost painfully and her nipples became hard as diamonds as she came with a force.

"Oh God Yato, Yes!" She screamed

She felt his cock still and throb within her clenching walls, he growled out loud and crushed his body to hers as he came.

"Mother fucking Jesus Christ Hiyori" he said as he touched his forehead to hers.

He soon pulled out of her and she missed him immediately. While they waited for their breathing to return to normal, they kissed, it wasn't the passionate kiss that had gotten them where they were, but rather a slow, caressing kiss that made her sigh and her knees weak.

She knew what Yato had meant when he said he liked her because she made him hard, he wanted her and hated me for it. I had wanted him too, he was sex on legs. He was brooding, arrogant and a complete stalker, he was her perfect guy baisicly.

Their breathing had returned to normal and their kiss slowed to an end, Yato swept some hair over her ear and cupped her cheek as she placed her hands around his neck.

"What the hell do we do now?" She asked

"Are you up for round two?" He replied with his signature crooked smile that made her want to both slap him, and lick him from head to toe.

"Aha sure. If Fujisaki doesn't open the door on us but it sounds like he isn't there."

Fujisaki and Akira were making out hastily. She already had his shirt off in an effort to run her hands over his drool worthy abs. They were free to make as much noise as they liked. Fujisaki grabbed her ass and lifted her onto him, she wrapped her arms around him, sucking on his earlobe as he opened the door to his room.

Once inside, he locked the door and pressed her against the nearest wall, taking off her shirt and grinding into her. She unbuckled his pants and pushed both his boxers and his pants down his muscular legs, he unclasped her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room as he set her on her feet to take off the rest of her clothes. Once naked, he started walking her backwards onto his bed, he gently pushed her down and she scooted her way up to his pillows.

"Don't move" he commanded.

She stilled on his bed, anxious for what was to come. Fujisaki opened a drawer on his night stand and pulled out four pairs of handcuffs and a blindfold. At the sight of those props she bit my lip and felt myself get impossibly wet.

"Now Akira, do you trust me?"

"Yes" She replied a bit hesitantly

"Good. Now spread your arms and legs wide" he said in a raspy voice, his eyes roaming over her body as she did as he commanded.

Spread eagle and naked on Fujisaki's bed, her feet and hands were cuffed to the bed posts. The lights were on though she couldn't see anything, true to his word, Fujisaki had blindfolded her. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him, she could feel everything. She could feel the tips of his fingers gently caressing her ankles, moving slowly up to her knees and inside of her thighs. She felt his body slowly inch over hers, his chest moving over hers as his lips made a path from her neck to her ear.

"I love seeing you like this, naked and spread out for me, completely under my control you're so beautiful" he whispered huskily in her ear, giving it a little nip.

"Ohhh Fujisaki"

"I'd like to hear that a little louder dear" he said with a chuckle as began to message her right breast.

"And I'd like for you to stop teasing me and fuck me already" She said with an exasperated sigh, this was all becoming too much for her senses, it was the sweetest torture she had ever experienced and she couldn't wait for the real action.

"A little anxious aren't we?"

"Fujisaki I swear to God if you don't stop torturing me like this I will brake these fucking handcuffs, strap you down and ride you until I get myself off and I will not let you cum" she growled at him feeling like the fucking sexually repressed hulk.

"Fuck Akira, I love it when you talk dirty like that" He growled back in his cum worth voice as he simultaneously took her breast in his mouth and started to rub her clit.

She gasped at the overwhelming sensations and started grinding herself on his hand, desperate for more contact. He chuckled at her eagerness and soon stopped his ministrations. She could have killed him right then and there if he hadn't started to leave open mouthed kisses down her body.

"Patience Akira" He whispered

"Patience is not a virtue I posses" She moaned back

He chuckled menacingly, running his nose back and forth on her hip bones.

"Lucky for you it's not something I posses either" he said right before pressed his tongue flat on her sex and gave a slow, hard lick, circling the tip of his tongue on her clit a couple of times right before he took it in his mouth and gave a good hard suck.

"Ahhhh Oh God Fujisaki, Fuck yes" She moaned loudly, straining against the handcuffs around her wrists, wanting to wrap her fingers around his 'fuck me' locks.

Fujisaki continued to alternate between sucking and nipping lightly on her clit and giving long licks to her slit. He moaned lightly over her, causing her to buck her hips into him and ride his tongue.

"My God Akira, you taste amazing" he said as he grabbed her hips to hold her down and started working on her faster. She was fast approaching her peak and couldn't hold off anymore.

"Fuck Fujisaki, I can't last much longer" She moaned as she thrashed her head back and forth.

As she uttered the last word, Fujisaki clamped down on her clit and entered two fingers inside of her. Stroking her a couple of times, he pressed upward on her G-spot and she was done for.

"Oh motherfucking holy shit Fujisaki Kouto" she screamed/moaned, my God that boy's tongue should win the Pulitzer fucking prize on oral, get a gold medal of honor and be insured for millions of dollars.

Fujisaki started to gently rub circles on her hips as he lapped up her juices, and she started to breathe in deeply, calming down my racing heart.

"Is that the best you got?" She asked, taunting him into giving her more, if he thought she was under his control he had another thing coming.

He snarled, pressing his rock hard cock onto her awaiting pussy. She bit back the moan that was threatening to become vocal, damn him and her need for his cock.

"Is that a challenge Akira?" he asked arrogantly as he swiveled his hips into her and kissed from her breasts to suck on her collar bone.

"You bet your ass it is, unless of course you know, you're not up for it" She said in a bored tone.

He scoffed and lifted his body from her. He took off her blindfold and she blinked a couple of times adjusting to the light. He kissed her hard then and she moaned, it felt like years since she had last felt his lips against hers. She kissed him just as hard back as his tongue peeked out from between his lips, asking for entrance. She granted his request, sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his bottom lip, he groaned then suddenly pulled back. She pouted at the loss of contact and was rewarded with Fujisaki's crooked smile.

He looked down at her with lust filled eyes, looking at her like he was a predator and she was his prey. She shivered a bit as her own lust rocked her body, her breathing increasing.

"Akira look at me, do you really think I'm not up for it?" he asked while looking down at himself. She followed his line of sight and was bet with a beautiful sight, Fujisaki Kouto's rock hard cock throbbing for her. This should be fun…

"Well I have to say, if you really were up to it, you'd be inside of me this very moment, intent on making me cum and scream your name. It's ok though, you can just uncuff me and I can go look for someone who's willing to help me out with that" She replied, taunting him even further.

Before She could even blink, Fujisaki slammed into her, snarling with a vengeance.

"I don't think so Akira, you're not going anywhere, and I will make you scream my name seven ways to Sunday" he growled in her ear as he started to pull out ever so slowly.

"Ahhhh! Is that a promise?" She asked with a laugh, ecstatic that her little plan had worked.

"That's a fucking threat" he said as he rammed into her and pushed upward, causing her to lose her breath. "By the time I get through with you, you'll be begging me to stop fucking you"

"I seriously doubt that"

He chuckled darkly as if to contradict her statement.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into" he growled at her as he grinded into her.

"Then why don't you show me"

He snarled at her and she moaned as he moved faster within her. He started to rub her left breast as he sucked on her neck. She moved her hips upward, meeting every one of his hard thrusts, and then he pulled out the big guns, circling his hips and pressing down on her clit, creating the most delicious sensation.

She bucked her hips against his, and tried desperately to break the handcuffs. She was dying to get her hands on him, to claw down his back and run her fingers through his hair. She moaned out of pleasure and frustration as he continued to pump into her, groaning and moaning with her.

"Faster Fujisaki, I need you to go faster" She commanded breathlessly

"You want more of this?" he asked her as he started to plow into her, his hands on her hips and bringing her down onto him.

"Yes. Always"

"Oh God Akira" he grunted.

Grinding and circling his hips, this talented man continued to thrust into her with abandon, her upward thrusts started to become erratic as she neared her orgasm.

"I'm so close, more Fujisaki, I need more" She moaned out

"Fuck Akira, I can't last much longer"

As Fujisaki circled his hips against her one more time, he pushed upward, hitting her G-spot. Both sensations drove her over the edge, her legs and arms pushed against her restraints, wanting to wrap her legs and arms around his body. With curling toes, eyes shut tightly and an arched back, if she thought the orgasm he had given her back in the living room was Earth shattering, it had nothing on this one.

"Ohhhhhh fuck dear God Fujisaki yes!" She screamed out as she came. She felt his cock pulse within her clenching walls as he came with her.

"Fuck Akira!" he groaned out as he rocked his hips against hers.

"I think you already did that" She said with a chuckle

He pulled out of her then, looking at her with a devastating smile that she couldn't resist kissing.

"Yes I did didn't I?"

"I believe you did"

"I also said I would make you scream my name seven ways to Sunday"

She groaned a bit as she bit her bottom lip. The look on his face told her that what he just said was something not to be taken lightly. She looked into his eyes, seeing lust and another emotion she couldn't place her finger on and was stunned for a bit, the way he looked at her was both thrilling and terrifying.

"Your point?" She whispered

"My point is that I intend to follow through" he said as he started to nip and kiss her neck. "Very" kiss. "Very" nip. "Thoroughly"

The prospect of what was in store had her panting and dripping wet, but there was one more issue we had to clear up.

"Hey Fujisak?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to unlock Hiyori now?"

"Not yet I'll give them until morning." He laughed menacingly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "They still need to learn"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yato ngh mmm" Hiyori curled in the bed...

"Hiyori ..I don't want you to-"

"Huh? What's this?" Hiyori said as she felt his dick hard and throbbing.

"Just what I thought..."

"You thought what? Why are you so long and hard?"

"It's my morning wood..." Yato said and looked the other direction.

"Oh..." Hiyori blushed as she started to rub his 'morning wood'.

"Hiyori...I don't feel...like doing this right now...ah! " Yato moaned.

 **Click**

The door opened.

Fujisaki came and saw Yato and Hiyori on the bed.

"Horny?" He laughed.

No one looked at him. The two were ashamed to even look Fujisaki in the eye. Hiyori hid in Yato's chest and Yato looked the other direction from Fujisaki. Fujisaki walked up close to Yato and threw 3 articles of clothing at them and left with a smirk on his face. Hiyori went through the clothing and saw, a shirt, skirt and a male pants. She was still ashamed to not wear a bra while having on a short skirt without panties.

"Yato..." Hiyori said, her face lit of innocence.

"It's alright. Just put them on and I'll take you back to your house." Yato said and she nodded.

Yato left Hiyori in the room to clarify something with him and his father. Hiyori laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She then fell asleep and woke up screaming in pain. Yato was the first person to come into the room and hugged her. She cried loudly squirming in pain. Yato tried to ask her what happened and she couldn't answer. This was terrible.

Fujisaki came into the room. Akira left some time in the morning. Fujisaki had a mind that Mizuchi had something to do with this.

"The fuck happened?" Fujisaki said covering his ears.

"How am I suppose to know?" Yato said.

"It doesn't seem like anything is wrong with her." Fujisaki said as he felt her forehead then her neck.

"It hurts" Hiyori cried.

"Where?" Yato said.

"Everywhere."

"She must be having some kind of internal injuries." Fujisaki said.

Hiyori began to cough blood and the two males were scared. Hiyori pushed Yato and fell to the ground. She began to scream and Fujisaki tried to hold her back but she refused. The father and son tugged on her shirt and it ripped revealing something shocking. Hiyori has been blighted. The both men jumped back as Hiyori's ears begun to grow.

"No! Fuck!" Yato shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Hiyori started. In the blink of an eye she was infront of Fujisaki, she kicked him into the wall which broke.

"What the hell?!" Yato said.

Then Hiyori was about to go for Fujisaki again but she felt a throbbing sensation in her tail. It was then Yato noticed this familiar presence. Hiyori was turning into a phantom again. Hiyori bit Yato on his neck leaving a hickey as he pulled her off.

"Hiyori stop!" Yato said in pain.

"Fucking cunt" Fujisaki said as he dodged the flying foot of Hiyori's.

Hiyori began to cry blood after she kicked Yato in the crotch. It wasn't hard for him but it hurted. Fujisaki tried to hold down Hiyori as her teeth grew into fangs and she bit him. He threw her into the wall and watched as she screamed. Yato went behind her and hugged her. The blight on him began to spread but he didn't care, he held down Hiyori tight as she twisted and kicked.

"Hiyori it's Yato. Please stop." Yato begged her as her ears began to turn back to normal.

"Yato..."

"Ah!" Yato yelled feeling the pain his penis was giving off. He let go of her.

"Yato." Hiyori turned around and hugged him.

"Fuck!" Fujisaki shouted as he held his bite mark.

"Fuji-"

"This is fuckery. Now this shit hurts. Fuck humans" Fujisaki said as he left.

"Ah!" Yato moaned in pain.

"I didn't mean to bite you. I'm sorry" Hiyori said as she rubbed the hickey.

"You k-kicked me." Yato said as he looked down.

"SHIT!" Hiyori said as she placed her hand in his pants then began to rub his penis then his balls.

After three minutes she got up and ran out of the room, leaving Yato there to sleep in peace. When she returned, she came with a bucket of ice cubes and a bag. She placed some ice cubes into a bag then tied it and pulled down Yato's pants. Though he wasn't wearing any boxers, she stared in awe at his cock as it became moisturize with the water which leaked from the bag.

She studied the particles as they slowly made their way down onto his cock, feed it themselves for the thirst which was needed to heal the pain. Yato shivered and Hiyori kissed him on his lips. Yato blinkes several times after she pulled him away and then...

"HIYORIII!" Yato pulled her into a hug, not feeling the pain in his cock because it was numb.

"NOT YET I-IM HEALING YOU !" Hiyori blushed and pulled away.

It was then Yato saw what she was doing.

"I thought I had another wet dream." He said aloud, causing her reddened cheeks to grew darker.

"Yato...I bit your neck. It looks like the mark won't leave soon" Hiyori said.

"It's a hickey you left me."

"I-uh..."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on removing it." Yato smirked.

 **School**

It was third period and Fujisaki walked into the classroom. Everyone watched him as if he were having a bit of a rough time last night with his girlfriend. From stares to whispers he was getting but this was starting to annoy him. His math teacher called him outside to have a word with him.

"You seem in distress, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Fujisaki said

"I can tell that something is bothering you. Well not only me but everyone who saw you. "

"I guess, but it's something that I shouldn't share with anyone."

"Alright then, I hope you resolve this soon, the school's atmosphere is dropping." The teacher said as he left.

Fujisaki didn't bother walking back to class, he went to the washroom to wash his face. He stared in the mirror and saw his face in bruises. He sighed. It was then Abe who came in the room. Fujisaki stared at him. He knew that Abe would catch onto him fucking his bitch but Fujisaki didn't care. He's been in too many cunts and in these type of situations already.

"Can we talk?" Abe said.

"About?"

"Ami."

"Okay go ahead"

"I heard that she got fucked by some guy named Tobi." Abe said.

"He fucked Hiyori's mom a few nights ago. What a whore." Fujisaki laughed.

"What the fuck?" Abe was shocked.

"She said that her dad caught them on spot."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have my ways."

"You're dating her aren't you?"

"No. She already have a boyfriend."

"Man what happened to your face? You look like a hoe beat you up." Abe said.

"I'd prefer if you not talk about it." Fujisaki said.

"Damn. Alright I gotta get back to class." Abe said as he left.

While walking down the halls he remembered something. ' _Fuck I was suppose to ask him if he was dating Yama"_ Abe cursed himself. Lost in thoughts, Abe bumped into someone. It was no one other than that new transfer student Tobi.

"Hey babe"

"Fuck off faggot" Abe said.

"That's why I spanked Akira today haha" He laughed.

"You did what?!" Abe said in anger.

"And tonight...I'm gonna fuck he-" Tobi was cut off by a punch to the face.

"DON'T FUCKING SAY SHIT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Abe shouted.

Students rushed out of their classrooms to see fight.

Tobi kicked Abe and sent him flying across the hall. Abe came back and stab him in his chest with a knife. Tobi wasn't hurt from that, he punched Abe in his head, knocking him out not knowing that a flying kick came straight in his face. Fujisaki. Tobi tried to hit Fujisaki and missed. Fujisaki pushed him off and went to Abe.

"You okay?" Fujisaki asked and Abe let out a painful groan.

"Behind you!" Abe managed to say.

Fujisaki back kicked Tobi and missed. The next thing he knew was having his chest being pulled out. Abe watched, helplessly on the ground as Fujisaki's chest got ripped out.

"FUUUUUUUCKKKKK!" Fujisaki shouted . He painfully walked away from the fight, seeing that Tobi was held down by several teachers.

"You need to go to the infirmary." A female teacher said.

"No I'm going home. I'm fine." Fujisaki said as he limped out of the school, leaving his stuff.

 **NEWS**

 _Good Morning everyone this is JW Alleyne bring you the top of the line news. Now I had to come all the way here in Japan a few days ago to investigate something. Anyways, just recently there has been a fight at this school. Watch the footage._

 _[End Of Footage]_

 _If you know the where-abouts of Fujisaki Kouto please let me know so I can interview him. Thank you._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hiyori and Yato said at the same time in shock.

They heard the sound of the front door closing and rushed to see Fujisaki. His face was pale. Yato looked down and saw a trail of blood.

"Damnit old man" Yato said as he helped his father get to his bed.

"F-FUCK!" Fujisaki said loud.

Hiyori came into the room with some mentholated spirit, cotton, plaster, ect. Poor Fujisaki was only helping his friend out.

"Since when do humans get so much strength?" Hiyori asked.

"He isn't human." Fujisaki replied as the two stared him in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEWS**

 _Good Morning everyone this is JW Alleyne bringing you the top of the line news. Now I had to come all the way here in Japan a few days ago to investigate something. Anyways, just recently there has been a fight at this school. Watch the footage._

 _[Footage]_

 _[End Of Footage]_

 _If you know the where-abouts of Fujisaki Kouto please let me know so I can interview him. Thank you._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hiyori and Yato said at the same time in shock.

They heard the sound of the front door closing and rushed to see Fujisaki. His face was pale. Yato looked down and saw a trail of blood.

"Dammit old man" Yato said as he helped his father get to his bed.

"F-FUCK!" Fujisaki said loud.

Hiyori came into the room with some mentholated spirit, cotton, plaster, ect. Poor Fujisaki was only helping his friend out.

"Since when do humans get so much strength?" Hiyori asked.

"He isn't human." Fujisaki replied as the two stared him in surprise.

"Whaat?!" They both said in surprise.

"He's a demon who has taken over a human." Fujisaki said.

"Are you also a demon?" Hiyori asked.

"Don't worry about that." Fujisaki said.

"Dad how did you know that he is a demon?" Yato asked.

"I don't know how to put it- fuck!" Fujisaki cried in pain.

"Sorry." Hiyori said as she continued to wipe the bruise.

"It looks like he doesn't know who I am. I don't want him finding- FUCK!" Fujisaki hissed at the burning sensation.

Fujisaki's eyes watered.

"It must be hurting alot for you to be crying." Yato commented.

"I'm not fucking crying." A pissed Fujisaki said.

Hiyori was finished cleaning the cut. She then unwrapped the bandage and wrapped it around Fujisaki's upper body. It did hurt him because any normal human couldn't survive that kind of pain. A rip through the middle of your chest? That's crazy. Yato and Hiyori helped Fujisaki to the couch in the living room so he can play on his ps4.

"Wait. I just realized something..." Hiyori said.

""Realized what?" Yato said.

"Ami said that Tobi asked her on a date."

"Shit!" Yato said.

"No, it's alright. I know Ami and she wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her so easy." Hiyori said.

"FUUUUUCKKK!" Fujisaki shouted

"What the fuck?!" Yato said.

Yato and Hiyori looked at the older man as his wound began to bleed heavily.

"St-stop this fucking shit!" Fujisaki shouted as he then passed out afterwards.

Hiyori ran and undid the bandage then got a towel and pressed it against his chest to stop the bleeding. Yato noted that his father passed out because the amount of blood loss. Both Yato and Hiyori cleaned up Fujisaki's wound once more and they cleaned up all the blood from the floor and the couch. They both then carried Fujisaki to his room. He couldn't do anything on his own with the state he was in. Yato had to take care of his father and Hiyori volunteered to help out after school though she had to get today's notes from Yama.

 **The Next Day**

Hiyori had walked out to school after calling Yato, checking up on Fujisaki's condition. Yato said that his father hadn't woken up since yesterday. On her way, Ami and Yama approached her.

"Hiyori have you heard about yesterday?" Yama asked first.

"Yes. Hopefully Tobi gets expelled." Hiyori said.

"No. He didn't get expelled." Ami said.

"What? How?!" Hiyori said in shock.

"I don't even know. But I would check out Fujisaki...I forgot where he lives, do you remember?" Asked Yama.

"No I don't" Hiyori lied.

"He must be dead by now." Ami said.

"He isn't. It isn't your place to say that." Hiyori said.

"Did you sleep with him?" Ami asked her.

"No w-what the fuck?!" Hiyori blushed.

"Well I guess I have slept with him. Wait does that make me a whore? Abe is my boyfriend and Fujisaki is my friend with benefit?!" Yama asked.

"Do they both know what's going on?" Ami asked.

"Well Fujisaki knows. Not Abe."

"Well I don't know what to say."

"Shit!" Hiyori said.

Hiyori was in a phone call with her boyfriend Yato. He mentioned that Fujisaki was cursing whole morning and won't move from his spot. Ami and Yama were devious as always and took Hiyori's phone from her hand. Yama covered Hiyori's mouth and Ami put Yato on speaker.

"I don't think Yukine is going to be happy about this. This should work with just the two of us." Yato said.

"Um so can we like fuck tonight." Ami said trying to sound like Hiyori.

"Get the fuck off Hiyori's phone please." Yato said.

"Oh shit hahahahah!" Yama laughed.

"Don't ever do that again!" Hiyori shouted.

.

JW Alleyne was driving in his car throughout the city. He was dealing with another investigation with a mother who was allegedly beating her child out on the streets. While turning the corner his phone rang. He turned the corner and answered his phone putting it on speaker.

"Hello" He ansered.

"Hello JW Alleyne, Fujisaki Kouto slept with me last night." A girl said.

"Do I want to know your sex life?"

"No Fujisaki the guy that got beat up yesterday. The only thing in place was his nice...long...mmm~" The girl daydreamed about Fujisaki's cock.

This was infact a lie. Fujisaki would do no such thing if he was in a bad shape. He only fuck girls nowadays to get the love of his life off his mind because she was killed by the heavens. Last night Fujisaki was sleeping and currently he was still trying to sleep.

"Little girl if you want to talk about man prick then do it on punishtube. I don't have time for fucking sluts like you." Jw Alleyne was about to end the call.

"Wait I know where he lives!"

.

Fujisaki barely managed to do anything than struggle to use his phone. His hands shook like an old person, now learning how to use a phone. Fujisaki took out photos of himself and posted it on twitter, with his account being TheFujisaki . His fans have commented on his tweets and photos that he should go live and he did not want to.

"Dad you know that someone is catfishing you right?" Yato said as he entered the room.

"Hah. I don't care. There can only be one me." Fujisaki laughed.

"You have alot of followers compared to me." Yato said.

The next few seconds Yato's phone notifications began to ring off. His followers were increasing. Fujisaki gave him a shoutout with the caption saying "Follow Him" With Yato's username afterwards.

.

Hiyori face timed Fujisaki.

"Fujisaki you've gotten pretty popular because of yesterday." Hiyori said.

"I don't get what they see in me." Fujisaki said.

"OH MY GOD IS IT FUJISAKI KOUTO!" A girl said as she ran to Hiyori.

"Move bitch!" Hiyori said as she pushed the girl.

A bunch of girls began to run towards her to speak to Fujisaki. Hiyori jumped out of her body and picked up her phone, sitting on the branch of a tree.

"Fangirls huh?" Fujisaki asked.

"Thirsty hoes."

"Dad what do you want to eat?" Yato asked.

"Haha" Fujisaki laughed.

"What are you laughing at."

"Hiyori is showing me her body." Fujisaki said.

Yato ran and took Fujisaki' phone. Yato's face was crimson red. Hiyori immediately coughed and flipped her camera after seeing Yato.

"Fooled ya!" Fujisaki laughed.

"Fuck you."

"Yato, I think making him laugh will be an easier way to heal him." Hiyori said as the camera was now on her.

"I guess." Yato said as he gave Fujisaki his phone.


End file.
